crow_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (born November 9, 1970), better known by his ring name Chris Jericho, is a Canadian professional wrestler, musician, media personality, actor, author, and businessman, currently signed to WWE on the Raw brand. He also performed for Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), World Championship Wrestling (WCW), and international promotions in Canada, Germany, Japan, and Mexico. Jericho is known for his over-the-top, rockstar persona, dubbed "The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla". Jericho has won 31 championships between WWE, WCW, and ECW – the three most prominent American wrestling promotions in the 1990s and early 2000s. He is the first Undisputed WWF Champion, and consequently, the final holder of the World Championship(formerly the WCW World Heavyweight Championship), having won and unified the WWF and World titles by defeating Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock on the same night in 2001. He is also the ninth Triple Crown Champion, as well as the fourth Grand Slam Champion in WWE history. In addition, he was the 2008 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner and (along with Big Show as Jeri-Show) won the 2009 Tag Team of the Year Slammy Award – making him the only winner of both Superstar and Tag Team of the Year in WWE history. Jericho is a six-time world champion, having won the WWF Championship once, the WCW/World Championship twice, and WWE'sWorld Heavyweight Championship three times. He is also a record nine-time Intercontinental Champion, beating out four other contenders in a 2013 WWE fan poll to determine the greatest champion in history with a landslide 63% of the vote. Jericho has headlined numerous pay-per-view events during his time with the company, including a performance as the Undisputed WWF Champion at WrestleMania X8 in 2002. Outside of wrestling, Jericho became the lead vocalist of the band Fozzy in 1999. Their eponymous debut album (2000) and''Happenstance'' (2002) consist of cover songs and original music; later records All That Remains (2005), Chasing the Grail (2010), Sin and Bones (2012), and Do You Wanna Start a War (2014) are comprised entirely or predominantly of original compositions. Jericho also competed in the 2011 series of Dancing With the Stars, lasting until the sixth week. Prior to this, he hosted the ABC game show''Downfall'' and the Revolver Golden Gods Awards. Jericho appeared in Crow Land's WWE smackdown vs raw 2009,2010, and 2011, having a lead role in the story of 2009 and 2011 appearances Smackdown vs raw 2009 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 Chris has his own story, being a face. The fist week he beat Jeff Hardy in a singles match. After the match someone played a cryptic video. Next week Jericho confronted Finlay, and made him tape out, telling Jericho that he was paid to play that video. Later that night Jericho defeated Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, and Mr. Kennedy in a fatal four way elimination match. The next week Jericho and Jeff Hardy defeated Mr. Kennedy and Snitsky in a tag team match.The week after this Chris defeated Shawn Michaels. 6 Day's later at the Royal Rumble, Jericho fought WWE champion John Cena for the title but didn't win the title when a Masked Man attacked him causing a DQ. The next night, through being hurt, Jericho defeated John Bradshaw Layfield in a no DQ match. After this Jericho started questioning superstar's starting with Randy Orton, and he had to fight Umaga, which he won. He then questioned Mr. Kennedy, and Jericho teamed up with Shawn Michaels to fight Kennedy and Orton in a tag match. Jericho then questioned Shawn Michaels, then Shane McMahon, then Finlay, after getting no where he questioned Jeff Hardy. Chris had to fight Jeff, but didn't use a finisher on him. Chris then had to pick between Randy and Kennedy. Orton Jericho fights a Masked Man, but he runs away before Jericho can unmask him. Jericho then makes John Cena lose by DQ to Randy Orton. Jericho then unmask's the Masked Man to reveal Randy Orton. Orton then won the wwe champion from John Cena. Jericho then beat five Masked Man. Jericho then won the wwe championship from Randy Orton at Wrestlemania to end on of Jericho's story's Kennedy Chris and Kennedy fought, but a Masked Man stopped the fight. Next week Chris caused a match between Cena and Orton to end by DQ. Then Jericho fought Cena but a Masked Man stopped the match. during this it was revealed that Kennedy and Orton were both the Masked Man. Jericho and John Cena defeated Mr. Kennedy and Randy Orton in a tag match. Jericho then defeated Kennedy, during the match he made him bleed. At Wrestlemania Jericho defeated Orton, Cena, and Kennedy in a fatal four way, falls count anywhere match to win the WWE championship and end his story Gallery SvR2009-Render-ChrisJericho-5299-512.png|2009 SvR2010_Render_ChrisJericho-1713-1000.png|2010 SvR2011_Render_Chris_Jericho-414-1000.png|2011 Category:Wrestling Category:Smackdown vs raw 2009 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2010 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2011